Mario Sports Mix Ch5, Against All Hope, Mario Fanfiction
by Jim1596
Summary: We have won the tournament but there's one last task. A beast known as "Behemoth King" took all of us into a battlefield in space. If we do not win, this tyrant will destroy Mushroom Kingdom. This battle is against all hope.


**Mario Sports Mix**

**Chapter 5: In the Burning Heart  
**

The Final Fantasy team won again by cheating. They previously beat the second best team. Now they made it to the finals. We have to beat Bowser's team if we want to keep our hopes alive.

**Mushroom Kingdom Hotel**

Peach and Daisy came back while Rosalina went to space. They were still upset about the game. We wanted to talk to them.

"We're sorry about the game." I said.

"It's fine." Peach said.

"I know. Fuck Black Mage. You guys have to show those losers except White Mage who's boss!" Daisy said angrily.

I understood Daisy's anger. Mario and I decided to train more efficient to get better. We slept the night and headed to our new workout area at 7am. None of us were tired. Our workout area was at a forest.

"Ok guys, we got to get better to win this tourney, right?" Mario said.

We all were pumped and yelled to agree. We started running on a 400m hill with repeats. During this workout, my brain was bringing a song in my head. The song was Burning Heart by Survivor. This music was the definite, superb choice. Then, we rested for 10 minutes and started lifting logs. It was heavy and my arms were a little sore. Then we went to abs. We put a 5 pound rock and tied it around our legs. We lifted up and down to improve our core. The workout lasted 2 hours. I was extremely tired. I took a ice bath to relax. My match was tomorrow. Once I finished my ice bath, I ate breakfast and watched some games of Final Fantasy. Then, someone was at my window. I went towards it and I saw White Mage. I am happy to see her as she was to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Sup." She said.

I let come in. I close the window. She saw the TV which shows the games of her and teammates winning by cheating.

"So, you're still concerning about Ninja?" She asked.

"Yeah. He just doesn't give up." I said.

"True. I hate my team."

"Why? You guys are undefeated."

"Ninja is an ass and thinks that he and I share romance while Black Mage brags about being the greatest skill player in the world. I'm sick of it."

"Well, that is some suckish experience."

"I know."

I gave something to drink to her. She accepted it.

"Every tournament we enter is just like this. I wish something that can get rid of my stress." She said.

"How about some discussions?" I asked.

"Nah. I was thinking of something else." She said as she touched my shoulder.

I understood what she meant. She closed the curtains and took of her shirt. She told me to take off mine so I did. We put our lips against each other. We kissed for a while then we fell. Then I kissed her "you-know-whats". White Mage tried to take off her bra but I stopped so it won't get too serious. Then I kissed her neck. She was enjoying this. Then I went down and kissed her beautiful, sexy legs. I kissed it from her ankle to her thighs. I kept repeating kissing her legs until she gets a phone call. It was Black Mage. He wanted her for training. She put on her clothes.

"Sorry. I would stay here and make love but Black Mage wants me to train as a team." She said.

"It's okay. You will be here when you're done, right?" I asked.

"Of course. See you later." She said then kissed me and left.

**Mario's House**

I went to Mario's house. He was also watching the game. He was still upset. I noticed that he had a rulebook so each unfair play he sees will be reviewed and tell the league to dq them.

"He is really upset about the game isn't he?" I asked Luigi.

"Yeah. My brother has a point. Final Fantasy will go the extremes to win just because Mario made a comeback in Ninja's home field in the finals." He said.

"Seriously? What happened in that game?" I asked.

"It all started with the finals in basketball. Mario, Yoshi and I were pumped to advance. We traveled to Ninja's ship which held over 10 thousands of people but they were Ninja fans. The tipoff began. We scored only 10 points in the first half while Ninja's team scored 55. He thought he was going to win this easily. He still played hard in the second half. Mario and I had a new strategy to use which worked perfectly. We scored 30 points with 2 minutes remaining. We asked our selves, "How can we score 15 points in two minutes?" Yoshi used his tongue for the first time in the league which allowed us to score 10 points with 1 minute remaining. Ninja was scared because they couldn't score over 3 points. Then Mario used his special power which gives us 5 points. It was 57-55. Ninja played keep away but Yoshi grabbed by tongue and passed it to Mario. With 2 seconds, he shoots from the 3 point marker. It goes into the hoop and we won. Ninja was so mad that he vowed revenge."

"So just because Mario beat Ninja in a game does not mean for revenge. If he does still think of it, we'll show him."

Mario got enough evidence to disqualify Ninja's team. We went to the league to show them the legitimate evidence.

**Stadium Office, Afternoon**

"You guys have good evidence." one of the officials said.

We were excited to hear.

"But sorry, the Final Fantasy team will still advance."

We were shocked.

"Why not?!" Mario said.

"Listen, I've been in this situation before. Ninja is one of the best and fair players I've met. Maybe you guys are just jealous of him being better than you."

"What kind shit is this?" I asked to him.

"Are questioning me?"

"Yeah, I am. If you think he's the best then you got a another thing coming. We're leaving so f**k you." I said as we left.

The door closes and the official did nothing. We exited.

"Those guys want Ninja to win this tourney." I said.

"I know. It's like Ninja paid them for their win, right Mario?" Luigi said.

"Yeah. Now I want to beat him so bad." Mario said.

"We all do. Let's just hope for tomorrow against Bowser."

**The Next Day at Wario's Factory**

The last semi-finals match before the finals. One of use is going to make it. Is it Bowser or Mario? The sport was Tennis.

"Welcome to the second semifinal round with two powerful contenders. On my left side, we have the team with 14-3 record. Here they are, BOOOWWWSSSEEERRR MMMMOOOONNNSSTTEERRRSS!"

Half of the crowd cheered for Bowser.

"On my right side, we have the team with 13-4 and a man whom no one has ever seen before. Here they are, MUSHROOM KNNIIIGGGHTTTSS!"

We came and the crowd cheered like crazy. In the audience, Peach and Daisy was watching in reserved seats. Then White Mage came.

"Can I seat with you guys? I am one of the reservers." She asked.

"Of course, we've been expecting you." Peach said.

White Mage was confused but sat anyways. Ninja and Black Mage watched from above.

"I don't get what White Mage sees in that new guy. He's nothing and I got everything: Looks, skills, strength." Ninja said.

"Who cares? She'll fall for you after our win." Black Mage said.

"Exactly."

Bowser and his son came up to the field. We decided Yoshi and I go. Bowser serves and I got hit it back. His son tapped it but Yoshi swung his racket with his strength to score. 15-0. Yoshi serves and Bowser hits it back. I swung it to the left but Bowser jumped to save it. I, then, hit the ball towards the middle and scored. 30-0. Yoshi serves. Bowser gets it. I swing it to the right. Bowser Jr. hits it high. Yoshi jumped and hits it like spiking a volleyball. It hits the ground. The ball was so high that they couldn't get it. 45-0. Yoshi made a sweet serve that got us a game point. We went to the benches.

"Nice work guys, really nailed them." Mario said.

"Thanks. I feel like they aren't even trying." I said.

"Well, don't let them get off your guard." Luigi said.

"No worries, I got this." I said with confidence.

We switched courts. I serve and Bowser intentionally missed every serve I do which we ended up winning the first set. One more set, we win. We changed courts again. Yoshi and I kept playing. Bowser's son is switched out by Dry Bowser. He serves but this time it was so fast that I couldn't see it. They get the first point.

"Woah, I didn't expect that to happen."

He serves with less tension. I get it over the net. Dry Bowser hits so light. We ran to get it but we couldn't. They serve again but they did it like the beginning. We couldn't get it twice which led to the their first break point. I couldn't figure out how they could hit that strong but we were tied in sets. We went to the bench.

"Dude, they are killing us."

"That's their plan. You guys should rest, Luigi and I know this plan." Mario said.

Mario and Luigi replaced us and they go to the court.

"Cool, Mario is playing." Peach said excitedly.

"So is my man, Luigi." Daisy said.

"What happened to him?" White Mage said.

"What do you mean?"

"The new guy. I really wanted to see him play more."

"It's alright, you guys could meet in the finals." Peach said.

"If they win." Daisy said.

"I guess." White Mage said then she crossed her legs.

Mario serves and Bowser gets it over the net. Luigi hits it high. Dry Bowser smashes it. Mario was pushed up by Luigi and swings it at his max and scores. I got excited for their first point. Luigi serves. Dry Bowser was going to get the hit but the ball curved and Luigi scores.

"Oh, what a skill shot by Luigi!" Announcer said.

"What?! No! No one is a better skill player than me!" Black Mage said angrily.

Mario serves and Bowser hits it back with the strength that no one can see. I was worried that they would miss. Luigi found the invisible ball and hits it back. Dry Bowser trips and Luigi scores. The crowd goes insane. Luigi serves again and tricked Dry Bowser for the game point. Bowser switches Dry Bowser with Petey. Petey serves and Mario hits it back. Petey swings with his head and they score. Bowser serves and Mario hits it up high. Petey eats it and spits in the middle which Mario and Luigi failed. I became worried again. Petey spits as he serves and Luigi gets hit. Petey scores and Daisy stands scared of Luigi.

"Luigi! Are you okay?!" She said in a worried tone.

Luigi gets up but his right leg was hurt so Yoshi replaced him. I just stay and aid Luigi. Petey spits and Mario hits it but didn't go over the net. The game was a tie. The game goes into tiebreaker. The people moves the conveyor belt and whoever scores 5 wins.

Mario serves. Bowser misses due to conveyor belt. Mario cheered. Yoshi serves. Petey tried to get the ball but he was too slow. 2-0. The conveyor belt changes. Bowser serves and Mario hits it. Petey swings but Yoshi saves it. Bowser hits the ball to the far right which Mario couldn't get. 2-1. Petey holds his spit and fakes it the n quickly shoots to score. 2-2. Conveyor belt changes. Mario serves and Bowser swings and hits Mario which he fell. 2-3. Peach stands up worried. Mario gets up acting like not a problem. Mario serves again and Petey spits at Yoshi. Yoshi reacts but the ball didn't go over the net. 2-4. One more point, Bowser wins. Conveyor belt changes. Bowser serves and Yoshi hits it. Petey eats it and spits in the middle. Just to think when all hope is lost, Yoshi uses his abilty to be an egg and saves the ball. Bowser uses his abilty which puts the ball in flames and shoots it. Mario saves it. Petey swings and Mario saves it again far away from him and scores. 3-4. Petey spits and Mario hits it. Bowser swings it like an invisible ball. Yoshi finds it and swings up high. Petey eats it and spits. Mario swings it harder and scores. 4-4. We were pumped and nervous about the final point. Bowser serves. Yoshi hits it but Petey sends it back. Mario hits it high. Bowser smashes it hard. The ball was too high for them to catch. Mario threw his racket and hits the ball to return it to Bowser.

"What?!" Bowser said in a surpising tone.

He swings it with his might and Yoshi saves it while Mario gets his racket. Petey eats the ball and spits it at the left which is wide open. Mario got his hammer and throws it at the ball. The ball was fire and Bowser and Petey couldn't get it and we've won. 5-4. The crowd cheers and Luigi and I ran to them and hugged them.

"The winners, Mushroom KNIGHTS!" Announcer said.

**Mushroom Kingdom Hotel**

After the celebration, I went to my hotel room and showered and ready to relax. Then a knock on my door, White Mage. I opened the door.

"Good win today."

"Thanks." I said.

We didn't say for a moment but I let her in. Then I grabbed her and kissed her. She stopped.

"Wait, over there." She said when she pointed to the bed.

I nodded and went there then kissed. We did that for the moment then I moved my lips over her neck. She tried to take off her shirt and I went for her bra inside. She didn't care as I kept kissing her boobs. Then I went for her legs. Her legs were beautiful and I kissed from ankle to thigh to thigh to ankle. This lasted for hours then someone knocked on the door. We get up and we changed back to our clothes and she needs to leave.

"Bye. We'll meet again." White Mage said.

"Yes." I said.

Before she left she sat down and I kissed her legs again. I kept kissing then the knock on the door became louder. I stopped and she left. I ran to the door and Mario was at the door. I opened it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You got to come and look at this." He said impatiently.

I said nothing and I followed him. He went outside and I saw smoke from a distance. We checked it out and saw a meteor. I was fascinated.

"What is inside of it?" I said.

"Beats me. It's too hot to touch. Peach is going to get this tomorrow." He said.

We walked away then I hear a voice. I turned back but there's no one. I could have sworn that I heard a voice.

**Nighttime**

At night, I still want to find out about the meteor. So I got up from the couch and went to the meteor. I looked at, still the same. I went closer to look. I touched the meteor and it was not even hot. Then it opened by itself and I fell because of it. Nothing came out. I looked the inside and found a necklace with a dragon coin. I picked it up. It looked cool by its appearance. I decide it to keep the coin. I went back to the room and hid the coin in the treasure box. I picked up my phone and called White Mage. I told her to come to my place and good luck on the finals tomorrow. She came.

"Hey." She said.

"I want to show you something. You cannot tell anyone about this." I said.

She nodded for yes. I opened the treasure and showed her the necklace with the dragon markings. She was amazed.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It appears like it is a ancient amulet." I said.

"Where did you find this?"

"The meteor."

"Wow. It's beautiful."

"You're not telling this to anyone, right?"

"I won't tell for one thing."

"Which is?"

She kissed me again. Then I played along. We kissed for a long time. Then she took off her shirt and I did, too. Then I went down to her body. I went for her boobs. I did this for a while then her sexy legs. I kissed them from the feet to thigh more than 5 times. I kissed her legs the longest. Then we kissed lips to lips again. Around midnight, we stopped.

"I have to leave. Bye" She said.

"See ya."

Before she left I kissed her legs for the last time but around her ankles, thighs and her calf. She left and I slept the night.

**Mario Stadium Evening**

I woke up in the morning. I relaxed with breakfast and lunch then prepared for the final match. I was at the locker room. I heard the crowd and announcer talk.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINALS OF THE SPORTS MMMMIIIXXXX TOURNAMENT!"

Everyone cheered like mad.

"On the left side, we have our undefeated FINAL FANTASY!"

They came and the crowd, obviously booed at them. Ninja ignored them.

"On the right side, we have the underdogs. The warriors of PRINCESS PEACH. Here they come, MUSHROOM KNNIIGGHHTTSS!"

We came out and the crowd cheered extremely loud. I am pumped for this match. The sport was soccer, the same sport we lost to them before. Yoshi was our goalie. The three of us came forward. I looked at Ninja with anger. He did, too.

"I want a fair, clean game. Ready to play some soccer?"

We agreed and I started the kickoff. I passed to Mario for the start. He kept possession then Ninja charged at him. He back passes to Luigi. He held the ball and lobbed the ball to me. I head butt it but the goalie saves it. The goalie gives it to Black Mage. He goes forward and dodges every steal. He charges the ball. Mario and I charged at him but Ninja pushes Mario and trips me. Black Mage shoots the ball with his magic. Yoshi catches the ball but the magic of the ball is still in effect. The ball is out of Yoshi's hands and he scores. 1-0. I started the kickoff again. Mario just goes forward. Ninja charges at him to tackle. Mario dodged and kicks the ball. The goalie saves it. The goalie gives it to White Mage. She passes it to Ninja. He disappears. He scores, 2-0. Few minutes before halftime ends. I give it to Luigi. He dodges every hit. He gives it to Mario. He charges for a megastrike. White Mage stops him and I recover the ball. I ran forward and kicked the ball. The goalie saves it. I can't believe how the goalie can save every shot. He gives it to Black Mage. Mario tries to steal the ball but Black Mage jumped with the ball. Just when he landed I charged at him and gave him a big hit. He falls and gets up angry.

"Ref, that is a foul. A foul! Give a penalty for it, NOW!" He yelled angrily.

"Really? This game is Mario Strikers based. No foul is ever committed." The ref said.

Daisy from the stand laughs and yells.

"Yeah, you tell that ni**er face like you mean it!"

"Daisy, calm down." Peach

"Ok, but that was so funny." Daisy said.

I pass it to Mario. 1 minute remaining. Mario tried to keep the ball away from Ninja or Black Mage. He gives it to Luigi. White Mage charges at him. Luigi spins and gives it to me. Ninja charges at me with a kunai. I give it to Mario and dodge Ninja's attack. Mario charges the ball for a megastrike. Luigi protects him. Mario gets 6 balls with green speed. He jumps and holds all that potential energy and kicks the ball. The goalie missed two balls. The game was tied 2-2. The first half was finished. We went to the locker room to replenish. Peach and Daisy came in.

"Come on guys, it's a tied game. You have the second half to win this game." Peach said.

"You have to stop Ninja and destroy the ni**er face from cheating. If ya don't, we're screwed." Daisy said.

We understood. After 10 minutes, the second half was about to start. Ninja starts the kickoff. He gives it to Black Mage. He threw fire spells at all of us. It wan't fair but no fouls. He charges the ball. The megastrike was going to happen. He got 6 balls and orange speed. He jumps upwards, casted a fire spell and shot the ball. Yoshi blocked the first four so easily. The five one, he blocks it by tongue the he turned back and blocked the last one with his back hand. The crowd was amazed. Black Mage was upset.

"No fair."

"You played unfair. No need to be hypocritical." Yoshi said.

Black Mage ignored him. Yoshi gives the ball to Luigi. He dodges White Mage. Then Ninja has his kunai and stabs Luigi in the stomach. I couldn't believe what I saw. Ninja kicks the ball but Yoshi saves it. I went to Ninja. He turns around and I punched his face with force. He stumbles back.

"Yo, what the hell was that for?" Ninja said.

"For stabbing my friend with a weapon." I said.

He ignored everything and continued the game. Yoshi passes it to Mario. Mario intentionally kicked the ball at Ninja when he is not looking. He fell and was angry. The he got up.

"You did that on purpose. I'm going to kill you." He said as he grabs his kunai and went for Mario. Peach yelled Mario's name to run. He was closer to Mario. White Mage tried to stop him.

"Ninja, please calm yourself."

"No, baby, he's going to die." Then I kicked the ball to Ninja. He turns back.

"Now, I'm going to kill you." He runs towards me. The dragon coin I had around my neck was starting to act up. The power pushes back Ninja, destroying his kunai.

"What?! How's that possible?!" He said.

Mario and Luigi couldn't believe it.

"How?" Mario asked.

"Now idea, bro." Luigi responded.

"The dragon coin, it's acting up." White Mage thought in her head.

The ref broke the fight and put me and Ninja out until the last minute.

"Sorry man." Mario said.

"No problem. You have only one cheater. You guys can stop him." I said.

I walked to the time-out bench. The game continues. Mario has the ball. He gives it to Luigi. He dodges White Mage's steal. When White Mage did that slide tackle, her legs were really showing. It was beautiful. Then I focused on the game. Luigi kept moving forward. He charges the ball and kicks it quickly. The ball hits the post and Black Mage recovers it. He goes forward. He casts the spell on Mario and Luigi. He charges the ball and used his rod to shoot it. Yoshi saves it and catches it. The ball, however, still is controlled and Black Mage scores. 3-2. The game was about to finish. Ninja and I got out of the bench and went to the field.

"Guys, we're going to lose." Luigi said worriedly.

"I know, what are we going to do?" Mario said.

"Megastrike." I said.

Mario knows the plan and settled the plan. Luigi starts the ball and gives it to Mario. He goes forward. Black Mage casts a fire spell. Mario spins to dodge. He passes it to me. Ninja charges at me. I passed it to Luigi and ducked and flipped Ninja over. Luigi kept the ball away from Black Mage. He gives it to Mario. He goes forward and tricks Black Mage but Ninja stole the ball because he was invisible. He passes it to Black Mage and charges the ball. We're about to lose the game. Then White Mage stole the ball from Black Mage and kicks it instead. Yoshi saves it.

"Girl, what was that?"

"I never get the chance to shoot."

"Damn it, girl, you are sturpid to do that."

"Shut the fuck up, ni**er face." She said as Black Mage froze and angry.

"YEAH! White Mage, you show that loser who's boss!" Daisy said loudly.

Yoshi gave it to Mario. He quickly passes it to me for the megastrike. I charge the ball Black Mage and Ninja charge at me but Mario and Luigi hits them allowing me to use the megastrike with a few seconds remaing. The megastrike was 5 balls and green speed. I jumped and kicked the ball with green lightning. The goalie saved the first 3 balls but missed the last two. We have won the game. 4-3. The stadium released smoke representing the ending of the game. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi ran towards me for a hug. We cheered. Ninja was extremely angry and grabbed another kunai and went towards me. Luigi saw it and notifies me. The dragon coin reacts and I became like a different person. Ninja stops. Black Mage went to Ninja.

"Don't Ninja, I'll use my magic to kill this guy." Black MAge said.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to that." said from a voice that sounds different from my voice.

"Who said that?" Ninja asked demandingly.

They looked and saw me with a dragon mark on my head. They looked scared.

"You guys have been evil for cheating your way to this game instead of playing fair. I'm sick of hearing that best player or King of Skill crap." I said in a different voice.

"Shut up." Ninja said.

"Hey, I really am the King of Skills." Black Mage said.

"You stupid, ignorant guys. You don't understand anything. How pathetic. Now, it's time for you two to be punished." I said.

"No, not if we stop you."

Ninja grabs another kunai and Black Mage with his rod and charged at me.

"The Door of Darkness has opened."

The two stopped. They saw illusions of their worst fears, both were scared of Chaos. They screamed with fear. Mario and Luigi and the everyone else saw Ninja and Black Mage. They were confused because they think it's real but it isn't. The new me was gone and I was back. I fell down and White Mage ran toward me. Everyone else came, too.

"Get up! Please get up! Don't die!" White Mage said.

I wasn't dead. I felt really weird at the time. I woke up and out of breath. Everyone was relieved that I was okay. She hugged me with so much happiness.

"Dude, you scared us. Don't do it again." Mario said.

"Alright, I won't." I said.

Then the people were clapping. Then we were ready for the ceremony.

"Now, the winners of the Sports Mix Tournament, MUSHROM KNIGHTS!" Announcer said.

We went to the stage to receive our trophy. As soon I got my trophy, there was an earthquake. Everyone fell and buildings were going to collapse. The trophy started to react weirdly. It rose up by itself and it turned into a dark crystal. It went up and created a black hole. It took us, starting Mario.

"MARIO!" Luigi yelled as Mario was sucked into the hole.

Then Yoshi gets sucked in and he screams. Luigi gets sucked in, too. Then it's me. I tried to hold back but I get sucked in. After that, other players were sucked into the hole, too. We all traveled through space. Finally, we landed on a field that's on outer space. I looked confused then the crystal changed. It was a beast with red skin and horns.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Behemoth King." White Mage said.

"That does not look good."

"Yes. We're going to take him down with all types of sports we've done."

We agreed and were ready for the final showdown.

**Final Chapter, next page.**


End file.
